Captain America and Mystique
by cenasoccer09
Summary: A Captain America and Mystique oneshot


after the events of age of ultron *

Nick Fury : Captain I'm sending you on a scouting mission to scout a certain person that goes by the name of Raven or better known as Mystique

Captain America : will someone else come along ?

Nick Fury : you're on your own and so I'm sending you the coordinates now

Captain America : does she or anybody else around her know I'm coming ?

Nick : yes but she doesn't know so now go on Captain and don't do anything stupid

Captain A : got it Nick

So then Captain America gets on a helicarrier and goes on his mission

Captain A : I wonder how this Raven/Mystique person looks like

Many minutes later

Captain America parks the helicarrier not too far from the mansion and walks up to the mansion

Captain A : let's hope I get a safe welcome

So Captain America knocks on the door and it's no other than Raven opens the door

Raven : can I help you ?

Captain America : yeah I'm looking for someone named Raven

Raven : uhh yeah that's me

Captain America : hey I'm Steve Rogers and well more known as Captain America and I've been sent on the behalf by S.H.I.E.L.D. to scout you and see what kind of powers you have

Raven : sure I guess come follow me

Name transition from Captain America to Steve Rogers *

Raven : so I heard you and some other people stopped some possible end of the world robot

Steve : yeah we did and it wasn't like any other bad guy where you stop them in a heart beat this was like the worst of the worst

Raven : yeah I had to deal with something similar to this before

So from here Steve and Raven talk and talk until they get to a private training room

Raven : well this the room and oh by the way I'm your way in please close the doors I don't like anybody seeing me what I'm about to do

So Steve does what he's told to do

Raven : sit on the sofa please

So Steve sits on the sofa

Raven : ok get ready

Steve : it's better be good

Raven : oh it will be

Then Raven transforms into her real self and Steve's eyes open wide

Steve : your body changed colors

Mystique : well yeah and I can change into anybody I want

Steve : anybody you want you say so can they be alive or dead ?

Mystique : well alive obviously

Steve : you're naked though

Mystique: it's a natural thing and I'm a mutant so that's explains a lot

Steve : well I think I've seen enough

Mystique : wait let's talk

Steve : okay

So Mystique goes on and talk how what she is now for a bit and Steve talks about how he joined the avengers

1 hour later

Mystique : so you're a mutant ?

Steve : nah I'm a super human since I've been frozen for so long

Mystique thinking : **_he's hot like so hot I can't stop looking at him_**

Steve : uhh mystique are you okay ?

All of the sudden Mystique sits on top of Steve and starts kissing him but Steve resists

Steve : this is wrong and I gotta go

Mystique kisses Steve once more and this time he's isn't resisting and they starting playing a little game of tonsil hockey and Mystique starts taking off all of Steve's armor leaving him only with underwear on

Mystique : I gotta say you look hot for someone who's a super human

Steve : well there's only one of a kind of me in this world

Mystique : hmm yeah ok

So Steve starts kissing around Mystique's neck and hears a small moan from her and he continues on until he reaches towards her breasts where he starts picking on them and sucking on them and Mystique's moans starting to get a bit louder

Mystique: ahh Steve

Steve crouches down to her special spot

Steve : wow you've been wet since the moment I came in

He starts licking around the outside part of her special spot and then gets to the good part

Steve : wow you're so fucking wet I like that from someone like you

He's done cleaning and he gets back up

Steve : so ready for the fun part and the grand finale ?

Mystique : yeah

Steve takes off his underwear and Mystique's eyes are wide open when she sees the size of Steve's dick

Mystique : wow

So Steve settles in between her inviting , open legs and he kissed her chin and reached down guided his dick to inside of her thus making Mystique moan in pure ecstasy

He kisses her neck as he begins to start thrusting into her and caressing her body and Mystique held onto Steve's back with her nails and she grabs Steve's ass , she then began forcing him to go even deeper causing her erect nipples to press against Steve's chest

Steve groans : uhh man mystique

He kept his eyes shut to try control his body and he knew the climax was coming but he has to keep on going for a little bit longer

Then Mystique gripped onto his body and screamed out his name

Mystique : STEVE

Then the climax occurred and both of them rest their foreheads and give one final kiss

20 minutes later

They both lay beside each other in full silence and Steve then caressed her hip as they both stared at each other

Mystique smiles

Mystique : this is the first time that I had sex with a super human

Steve : this is the first that I had sex with a mutant

Mystique : I love you

Steve : I love you too

Steve and Mystique kiss for a second

Steve : I should probably go my boss is probably pissed off at me

Mystique : fine and are you sure you don't want to stay with me a bit longer ?

Steve : I would but I can't

Mystique : okay fine

So Steve gets up and puts on his gear and Mystique comes with him to to the door

Mystique : will I see you again ?

Steve : yeah and you can come visit me as much as you like

Mystique : okay

Mystique's face is all sad

Steve : hey Mystique babe what's wrong ?

Mystique : it's just that I feel as if you won't come back and all what we did was for nothing

Steve : hey hey don't say that and I gotta I really did enjoyed having sex with a mutant and I've told you you can come and visit me as much as you like

Steve kisses gently on her forehead and then her lips

Steve : I love you and you can call me , text me , or send me letters

Mystique : hmm okay

Steve and Mystique kiss passionately for one last time

Mystique : bye

Steve : bye I love you

Mystique : I love you too

From there Steve kept on seeing Mystique and going on dates and then eventually they got married and had kids

The end.


End file.
